contagionfandomcom-20200214-history
Contagion Wiki
Welcome to the Contagion Wiki Welcome to the Contagion wiki. This machinima series is currently on indefinite hold, but while you wait, you can find all of the latest and up to date info about the machinima series before it comes out. What genre would you like Contagion to be? Horror Action Comedy A Combination of Two All Other News *'Monday, August 8, 2011: '''Lots of new backstory and tweaks to Dallas Kendall's story. Check them out! *'Thursday, February 10, 2011: Well, it's been quite awhile folks since our last update. TF141 is no more and S2F is back to how it was. The production of Contagion has been put on an indefinite hiatus, unfortunately. However, the story will continue on. Elias, founder of the newly organized Arsenal Studios, will be writing a new fiction titled "Tribute." It will serve as the official prequel to Dallas Kendall's story. Characters will still be updated and such, but only to give the reader and idea of what the characters look like. They will not be in any form of machinima that we may have hoped to once make. So, sorry for the bad news folks, but it seems like our dream is not going to happen. It's been fun. Stay tuned for our fiction, which will hopefully be done soon. *'''Saturday, November 14, 2009: Out of the rubble, Task Force 141 forms from Shotgun2Face. *'Friday, November 13, 2009: '''Shotgun2Face has disbanded. *'Monday, October 19, 2009: The development of Contagion has been put on indefinite hold... again. *'''Wednesday, September 2,' 2009: '''Well...it's officially September. And that means bye-bye summer vacation :( Well, I'm posting here to get any name suggestions for my production company. I want the word "grin" or "grinning" to be in there somewhere, so GET CREATIVE! *'Monday, August 31, 2009: '''With school on the way and the machinima still on hold until this winter, there isn't much to update you on, so today will be the last update for quite some time. I'm making an archived news page, where you can find every news briefing we've posted. Two new minor characters, Michael Bouchard and Lead, have been announced and their pages made. "Contagious: The Music of Contagion," is the upcoming album for our machinima and a page has been made for it as well as the albums first single, "Isolation." So, other than that, I'm done for today... it's the last day of August and I'm feeling a little down. So, to end this, look forward to our machinima's first trailer late Winter, 2009 and the first episode coming early 2010! more... The Story So Far... During the first months of 2558, a viral, super AI meant to help the Human and Sangheili colony of Hope instead turns on its creators and becomes parasitic, killing its creators and taking over their MJOLNIR armor husks. It's intents are unknown, but it is known that the AI replicates itself and spreads through radio frequencies and electrical circuits. The last remaining survivors are stranded on Hope as they are hunted by the Husks and have no way of organizing due to lack of communications. Every other colony has cut off communication to Hope and any form of transportation is either corrupted with the viral AI or destroyed. The ships that made it off Hope in a desperate attempt to escape have not been heard from. Now, during the final months of 2561, a squad of surviving soldiers and a few civilians try day in and day out to survive the Husk menace...and themselves. There is no rescue. This is a new war, and new wars call for new soldiers... and I guess these guy's will have to do... Category:Browse